


A cat person

by Gonzillas



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonzillas/pseuds/Gonzillas
Summary: Trunks and Mai finally have a day for themselves, they plan to spend an easy day at a restaurant with friends but not everything goes according to plan.More so, someone’s little phobia of dogs gets in the way!





	A cat person

**Author's Note:**

> I always considered it adorable that Kid Trunks had a slight fear of dogs within the Bio Broly movie and sure as hell thought it’d be even cuter to show that within Future Trunks! Also, I’ve always seen the Briefs family as being real cat people. Yeah, even our Prince Vegeta prefers cats over any other type of animal too!

Trunks froze dead in his tracks. A slight tremble in his foot as he slowly began to step backwards. “Hey, aren’t you coming?” Mai questioned, an now empty hand in her hip. “We’re going to miss our reservations with the others if we keep stopping.”

He only shook his head with tightly shut lips. Mai crooked a confused brow as he slowly backed even farther away from the entrance of the plaza. 

“Come on. What’s wrong?” She pulled at his hand, with a small laugh. “Nervous about your get up?”

He looked too terrified to argue for his outfit. “The dog.”

Mai furrowed a brow. “What dog?” 

Trunks suddenly flinched as a rather large to medium sized brown dog trotted by its owner side, too preoccupied with the stick in its owner’s hand to notice the pair. “T-that dog!” He rose a shaky hand and looked away at the adorable beast.

Mai could only hold in her laugh, “Oh my gosh. I completely forgot that you’re terrible with dogs, Trunks.”

“I am not!” He slowly made his way behind Mai overlooking the dog as it followed its owner. “They’re just— really off putting to me...have you seen them up close?”

“Trunks, you’ve literally slain an immortal god and two killer cyborgs. And I think even more things that I can’t name at the moment.”

As Trunks opened his mouth to further his case until he suddenly hopped back almost pulling Mai to the floor. “It’s— OH It’s coming this way! Mai— Do something!”

Mai’s deadpan look didn’t deter the happy go lucky canine as it pitter-pattered it’s way over to the couple. It happily let out a muffled barked at Mai as it held a small frisbee in its jaws, its tail shaking as it motioned for the woman to grab it.

Much to Trunks dismay the ex-agent left his side and patted the pup. It lovingly woofed was as she scratched the bottom of its chin. “Ah, look at him Trunks! He’s such a sweet heart.” Trunks expression of distant for the dog only seemed curdle more towards disgust as she remained petting it. “He sorta reminds me of you— accept he actually lets me play with his hair.” 

“Do you have to get so up close to it..?” He cringed as she softly cooed to it in what can only be described as ‘baby talk.’

“He’s not gonna’ hurt anybody! Just look at those handsome brown eyes— just look at him—who’s a good boy! It’s you! Yes, you are!” In return at the sudden rush of affection the dog happily barked, a big dopey smile on its parted jaws. Mai turned back to Trunks, “How are you this bad with dogs? You adore cats.” 

His brow crooked with a slight sweat beading, “You and I both know the difference between at cat and dog. At least a cat doesn’t look like.. that.” He curdled in disgust as the canine remained on its back with Mai softly petting its belly. 

Mai pushed herself from off her crouch. Her tone slightly sarcastic, “Heh, You’re giving all cat lovers a terrible name.” She joked, “I for one, love both. I even spent my childhood with a dog, you know?”

“Dully noted.” His eyes looked over the dog now happily trotting to Mai’s side which was unfortunately just adjacent to Trunks’. His eyes widened as he hobbled back behind her. “Mai—! Get him!”

Yet again, nearly falling Mai managed to catch herself on Trunks as support as he almost cartoonishly raced around her to avoid the dog. “Trunks! Stop acting like a kid—!” With a rather simple move she picked up the dog in her arms, even with its rather large size it seemed to enjoy being picked up which was very noted by its wagging tail. “There. See? We’re all good.”

She looked around to try to find Trunks but couldn’t find a hint of him around the surrounding area. Mai whipped around until the dog barked yet again alerting her of Trunks’ presence yet again. Over ten feet above her that is. 

“Hey—! Get down here right now!” She commanded, placing the dog back down on the floor. “You’re over reacting. The most he’s going to do is lick you!”

It didn’t seem to help her case though regardless the half saiyan slowly landed back on the ground half hesitant to go by her side—mostly due to the mutt at her side but also in part to her now fuming tone.

Trunks had a bright blush over his face as Mai scolded him for his recent behavior. More so, he just felt even more embarrassed with the looks of others. Not due the dog really but more for the fact that he managed to launch himself over several feet in the air.

“Ah, yeah I get it..!” He inched himself a little closer to Mai, however avoiding the stare of the dog. “Let’s just, head over.” However, as of now he felt a lot less hungry than he used to be.

Suddenly, right in their tracks, a man with thin sun glasses ran to the pair. He was out of breath yet still focused on his task of clicking the dog’s leash back on. “I’m really sorry! He got out of my sight back there.” The rather tired man declared with a nervous scratch at his head, “Sorry for any trouble he caused you. Thanks for keeping him here.”

“It’s fine and no problem at all. I can’t say that petting a cute dog ruined my day.” There was a hint of friendliness in her tone.

The man bowed his head in thanks and then adjusted his glasses. “I don’t think I’ve caught you name, mines is Rayo.” Trunks seemed to almost fade away in the conversation between the two. 

Rayo happily reached a hand out in a handshake. “I’m Mai,” she pointed a hand to a very grumpy half saiyan behind her, “And this is Trunks.”

Before Mai could grip Rayo’s hand Trunks shot for the man’s hand first. “Nice to meet you.” The earthling-saiyan strained himself almost seething with a quiet anger directed at the man before him.

More so directed at the man rather at the dog. Trunks couldn’t find himself hating the dog for just being a dog but he sure as hell could despise this man for not leashing his animal correctly.

Rayo began with a slight tremble, “Well, I have to go back over now—“ he dared to look at Mai before giving his quick goodbye but felt more watchful over the somewhat intimidating lavender before him. “See you another time..!” 

Mai watched him go before turning on her heel back to the entrance. “Ah, well that was something. Alright, let’s go big guy.” She pulled back on Trunks sleeve, as he then snorted in affirmation of her motion. “You weren’t kidding when you said that you were bad with dogs.” 

Trunks grumbled through a sigh, “I really wish that you would let this go...” 

Mai shoved him with a snarky grin, “Oh, and what’s the fun in that?” She patted his chest with a rather sly smile, “Knowing that you have such a lame weakness is honestly adorable. If it makes you feel better, once we’re back home we can get a cat.”

A weakness isn’t the same as a fear. Though Trunks wouldn’t dare explain that he was fearful of dogs. “Alright.. I like the sound of that, but I get to choose the cat’s name.”

Mai gave her boyfriend a loving smile that he happily returned, “Sure, Trunks. Any name you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have SO many works in the chambers that I wanna finish up. I honestly love writing these two so much! It’s a short quickie that just felt real fun to write, hopefully I’ll churn out more once I’m done editing them.


End file.
